bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo
Diablo (悪魔, Akuma) is an who holds much power in . Notably one of the few known Vasto Lorde (最上大虚 (ヴァストローデ), vasuto rōde; Japanese for "Highest Great Hollow"), Diablo is feared for his short temper and cruelty towards all. He was once a main subordinate to , before the latter's raising to the rank of 2nd . Personality Beastly, insane and monstrous; all words that define Diablo. Following the beliefs of "Survival of the Fittest" strongly, he holds no relationships as they would only hinder him in battle. He feeds off the weak, in the idea that it will strengthen him and allow him to reach the heights his former master Baraggan once reached. He is bloodthirsty, slaughtering multiple Adjuchas-class Menos in a single beat and then remarking that he was "bored". Diablo is quite cynical, prolonging battles by picking at his opponent and leaving them on the verge of death. He doesn't care much about his own life, risking it just to kill someone or something. Appearance A large bestial man, Diablo has dark colored skin. His hair is bright orange and his sclrea become black. He has spiked forearms with jet-like prongs on them. Four spikes stick out from his back, constantly expelling spiritual energy. Two large spikes stand where his eyebrows would be, and two spikes sit on his cheeks pointing down. A black upside down triangle sits on his forehead as well. His feet are bug-like, consisting of two spiked toes on each foot. Diablo is often seen wearing blue rags and short black pants. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Incredibly strong, Diablo has shown to hold overpower all who stand in his way. Using spiritual-pressurized jets on his back, Diablo can increase his muscle strength to empower his physical attacks and tackles. During an encounter with Hyōsube, he was able to lift up a broken piece of and toss it directly at the Shinigami. His strength often contributes to his raw stamina and durability as well. *'Vast Spiritual Energy': A container for a large and unstable amount of spiritual energy, Diablo has little control of it. Unable to mask its presence, his spiritual energy often surges around him and expunges from the "exhausts" on his back. His spiritual energy is light blue in color, and when enraged taints to a dark purple. His spiritual energy has shown to constantly release from the exhausts on his back, a hint that it is so unstable that it must constantly let out the excess spiritual energy. *'Enhanced Durability': Incredibly durable, Diablo has shown to take hits without visible damage. When locked in combat with Hyōsube, he was able to take every strike from his Zanpakutō without damage. After Hyōsube released his Zanpakutō, Diablo was able to resist the "cremating" effects of his Zanpakutō something never seen by Hyōsube before. He claims that his skin "is the toughest in all of Hueco Mundo". Diablo has also remarked that his ability differs from the average of an Arrancar. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): As a Hollow, Diablo has shown to utilize the ability of Cero. Often concentrating this ability from his mouth and firing it in a narrow blast, it takes a bright red color, contradictory to his spiritual energy color. Possibly his greatest feat in this field of technique, is his signature; :Impacto Cero (影響 虚閃, inpakutozero; Spanish for "Zero Impact", Japanese for "Ultime Impact"). The Impacto Cero involves bending all of his exhaust towards his foe and charges multiple smaller Cero in each exhaust. At close range, Diablo will fire all of his smaller Cero onto his foe at once. *'Enfurecer' (激昂, gekkō; Spanish for "Enrage", Japanese for "Indignant"): A signatue ability of Diablo that begins by him exerting all of his spiritual energy outward. Surging around him, his psyche will slowly dissipate and finally fade. Becoming nothing but a killing machine, he has shown to kill all in his way. His strength, speed and overall power are increased when he uses Enfurercer. After using it for 10 straight minutes, he must "cooldown" for another day or so. Quotes Trivia